Talk:Vaygr War
On names Link to Soban's article should be Soban (Vaygr War) because Captain Soban is not his name. We do not know his full name although in early drafts for the story it is Melarn Soban. Captain is a title forever and linking it to his name would be as unencyclopediac as making Riesstiu's title page be Emperor Riesstiu. However, I agree that people are likely to use "Captain Soban" to find the article. Therefore I think Captain Soban should redirect to Soban (Vaygr War). * I would do this way: Capitan Soban redirects to Soban article. I have no idea why you want to make it "Soban (Vaygr War)". I know that Soban is kiith, but () tags are used to differ articles with same title, but different meanings, here we have only one meaning: Capitan's name. However it's important to put the Youmay template with link to Kiith Soban. ** The reason is because there was a person already named Soban. Soban the Red was the founder of Kiith Soban and was named Soban (his first name). Captain Soban however, only uses Soban as his last name as far as can be told. --Niirfa-sa 17:52, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Another thing, the Vaygr are a species, not a government. As such Makaan's Empire, which is not identical to the Vaygr as a species, should be a separate article just as the Taiidan and Taiidan Empire have different articles as well as the Hiigarans and Hiigaran government. It's a conjectural name, yes, but it's not one meant to be taken canonically but rather as a descriptive title. * This should be solved as Hiigaran - no canon name, means we make it Vaygr government / Vaygr (government). Also Vaygr were identical to it's leader - read hw2 manual, it says that Makaan was Vaygr warlord, one of them, there were many similar warlords, however only he manage to find third core. ** Homeworld 2 Backstory mentions however that after finding the Core he united the rest of the Vaygr under his banner. Therefore he was the overall head of the entire Vaygr Reaches as well as his conquests of other races prior to HW2. --Niirfa-sa 17:52, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Also, the Trinity Cores are not the same thing as hyperspace cores. They are a specific kind of core with far jump capabilities. Other, lesser, hyperspace cores exist other than the three. Therefore hyperspace core should either be a separate article or redirect to a section of the hyperdrive article. * Well, such article should be written but till now I changed link to one leading to article with direct redirection to each one of them. There is no big difference. But if you insist I'll write an article about Three Cores, or at least some beginning of it. Also, why remove the box at the bottom? The Homeworld War has a similar box and it contains only canonical information. --Niirfa-sa 16:01, 29 August 2007 (UTC) * It was fanon - there is no word in canon sources about thing called 'Dust Wars'. I know that it was described in first concepts of game, etc, but it's not in any of canon sources.SkywalkerPL 13:58, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ** I could be wrong but I believe the HW2 website does mention the name Dust Was. Not sure if that makes it canon or not but it should be checked. Furthermore, "Homeworld War" or "Vaygr War" are not canonical names either but merely conjectural, referring to the nature of the wars. And there is documentation in the Homeworld 2 Backstory of a conflict between the Vaygr and much of the rest of the galaxy before the Hiigarans become involved in Homeworld 2. --Niirfa-sa 17:49, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ***http://homeworld2.sierra.com/universe.jsp Ture, it does say that "the Hiigarans are now in the throes of the Dust Wars. The prolonged conflict and general disillusionment following the Homecoming have divided the former Exiles. Battling local warlords and confronting a new and menacing foe in the Vaygr" so... hm... we/community must decide if Sierra's webpage is canon. Might be some topic on Relic Forums? Cause if so, it changes few things, eg. adds Vay as Vaygr homeworld, and adds some conflicts, eg. "The discovery of early and inefficient hyperdrives" - hw2 manual says they fly on sublight drives, before they assimilated technology of hyperdrive. (yet I didn't check webside much) SkywalkerPL 13:21, 31 August 2007 (UTC)